kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Drive My Car (Episode)
"Drive My Car" (ドライヴ・マイ・カー, Doraivu mai kā) is the 4th episode of The World God Only Knows series. It was aired on October 20, 2010. Synopsis Keima and Elsie head to the house of Mio and eavesdrop on a conversation between her and Morita. The conversation goes on about how Morita wants Mio to stop playing "rich", but Mio refuses. As Mio continues to argue, Morita voices out that Mio's mother is trying to do her best to take care of Mio. Still, Mio does not stop as she eats a 100 yen omelet-soba bread, which Morita starts complaining about. As Mio responds in a spoiled manner that she had no choice because she only had that 10,000 yen bill, Morita storms off in anger, as he states that he would go back to his previous job as a taxi driver. Mio chases Morita, but as she exits, she sees Keima outside the door. Surprised that he is here, Mio panics and asks if Keima is trying to confess to her again. Mio calms herself down and goes back into her apartment. Elsie feels sorry for Mio, but Keima mumbles about how she only hid herself and not him. Inside, Mio is thinking deeply about how Keima has found out about her secret. She then looks at a cabinet; inside the cabinet there is a picture of someone. Though Mio goes closer to it, she stops and picks up one of the breads, stating that she will not give in. Elsie is afraid about the fact that Mio has found out that she and Keima were spying on her. Keima only sees this a big development, saying, "Two strangers brought together by a mutual secret." In other words, the secret about how Mio is only acting rich when she is actually poor creates a stronger bond between Keima and her. Stating that he will use this for his capture, Keima says he will battle the reality as he does in games, which Elsie does not quite understand. Then, it is the next day of the conquest for Mio Aoyama. Mio is about to leave her house, and remembers that Morita will not be picking her up. She decides that she would walk to school, but then Keima appears, saying that he would drive her to school. Mio does not recognize him at first, but when she does, she is shocked that it is him and that he has a bike as the 'car'. Keima tells her sit in the back, but Mio only stares at him and the bike, seeing that everything is of a commoner. She refuses and starts to walk away. She then trips and falls down, making all the bread she was holding to fall all over the ground. As Mio collects the bread, Keima states that she would not be able to walk in her tall boots and insists that she rides on his bike. Mio refuses yet again, but Elsie transforms the bicycle back seat into carriage, making Mio surprised. Keima says that he was impressed by Mio's dedication, therefore he will help preserve her high-class status. Seeing that she has no choice, she agrees to ride. As Keima give Mio rides to school with lots of difficulties, Mio thinks that Keima is too deeply in love with her. As they arrive at the school, everyone is in amazement. Mio gets off, and Keima says he will also pick her up after school. Keima sees that this capture will take a lot of his stamina. For the next two days, Keima continues to chauffeur Mio, as the students gossip about the "Otamegane" being Mio's new driver. By day five of the conquest, Keima is completely exhausted. Mio tells Keima to start driving her to school, but he points at the carriage of the day, which is a large train attached to a small bicycle. Keima blames Elsie for this. Mio states that she has a "lucky charm" that will help Keima, but as he looks back, he is frightened by the fact that Mio meant her whip. Keima is in shock and runs away to climb a pole. Never expecting that Mio would not use any physical attacks, he slips down and Mio catches him. She starts to laugh as she tries to whip Keima, but noticing that she's smiling, Mio drops the whip, stops laughing and goes back into her house. Elsie then appears saying that Mio is a bad person. She acts as if she's rich, when she's truly poor; she acts proud about her father's words, but never has burnt an incense for him. Keima replies that Mio actually a good person at heart. Saying that the conquest is going according to his plan, only one thing was missing. Keima then sees an invitation letter on the floor in front of Mio's apartment. When he looks at the contents, he states that he can "see the ending" Trivia * The title of the episode comes from the Beatles' single "Drive my Car". * When Keima was discussing with Elsie about how a secret ties two individuals together, the scene is a parody of the anime based on the Swiss novel "Heidi's Years of Wandering and Learning". This is a continuation of the reference made in the previous episode. *Some carriages contain references to other animations. ** One of the carriages that Elsie created for Keima to drive Mio around is a Zaku head from the Gundam series. (around 9:28-9:40) ** Another carriage Elsie created was a reference to Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. *Windows 7 Ultimate at the epilogue is a reference to Windows 7 Ultimate. (s1, episode 4). *When Mio is asked what she would do for lunch, she responds "If there is no bread, let me eat sweets.", a reference to the line associated with Marie Antoinette, "Let them eat cake!"